


Halcyon

by NoJam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Drama, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Lighthouses, M/M, Not Fanon Compliant, Oceans, Pining, Romance, Second Chances, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJam/pseuds/NoJam
Summary: Parfois la mer elle-même est un don. Parfois le don est quelque chose que l'on t'amène.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230110) by [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark). 



"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?" murmure Vert. "Ça a toujours été toi."

Mais, pour finir, ça n'avait aucune importance. 

–- 

Dix ans plus tard, Vert se retire de son arène et revient habiter à Bourg Palette. Là-bas, ils ouvrent un phare et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ils cherchent quelqu'un d'intelligent, de fiable, qui s'adapte rapidement – quelqu'un qui est habitué à rester seul. Heureusement, Vert a toutes ces qualités, et lorsqu'il pose sa candidature pour ce travail, il est presque immédiatement embauché. 

Sa fête d'adieu est bruyante, joyeuse, mais il se retrouve maintes et maintes fois dans un coin ou autre de l'arène, offrant mouchoirs et plaisanteries jusqu'à ce que les entraîneurs dont il s'occupait lui offrent en retour un sourire et des yeux débordants de larmes. "C'est pas une si mauvaise chose," dit-il. "Vous allez très bien vous en sortir."

Le lendemain, quand il donne les clefs de l'arène à Argent, un silence rempli d'attente plombe l'arène bondée. Les deux maîtres d'arène – l'ancien et le futur – signent les papiers officiels de la Ligue. Entre eux, Lance, son physique imposant et son regard approbatif. Toute la presse est là, et les lèvres d'Argent sont pincées en une ligne droite, nerveuse, jusqu'à ce que Vert lui donne une accolade et lui lance un clin d'œil. 

"T'embête pas à propos de tout ça," rira Vert après la cérémonie, lorsqu'Argent, ivre, essaie de s'excuser, s'appuie contre son épaule. "Ça a toujours été ton arène. Je gardais juste un œil dessus pour quelques temps."

Vert ne s'est jamais senti triste lorsqu'il perdait quelque chose, vous comprenez ? Parce qu'il a réalisé il y a déjà bien longtemps que depuis le début, rien ne lui appartenait. 

–- 

Perché sur l'épaule de Vert, les yeux d'Evoli brillent de curiosité, pendant que Vert répartit le poids du carton dans ses bras. Il siffle une mélodie qui s'entend au-delà du tumulte de l'écume, en bas du phare. Carton après carton, il gravit le sinueux chemin de terre de l'immense colline qui mène à la rutilante tour blanche, située au bord de la falaise. Le sommet du phare est couronnée de verre et d'un balcon étroit, sa balustrade fraîchement repeinte en noir.

Le bourg Palette est toujours, au fond, un village de pêcheurs, ses petits bateaux de fabrication artisanale et peints de couleurs vives, s'alignent autour de son port. Mais son océan, autrefois protégé par des générations et des générations de marins desséchés, regorge maintenant des bateaux inconnus : les scientifiques rivalisant avec le Professeur Chêne, qui ont finalement compris la raison de l'emplacement de son laboratoire, et les pêcheurs industriels, qui veulent profiter de l'abondance de la rive intacte. Le trafic incessamment croissant du port a entraîné une bénéfique relance de l'économie, mais cela signifie aussi que – pour le bien de ces navigateurs, peu habitués à la côte rocheuse du Bourg Palette – un phare était devenu plus que nécessaire. 

Vert pose le dernier carton au sol et jouant avec ses clefs pendant un bref instant, ouvre enfin la porte en grand. Il est accueilli par cette odeur spéciale qu'ont les nouveaux bâtiments, par la peinture fraîche et la moquette soigneusement ajustée au sol, par la lumière irradiant la pièce grâce aux fenêtres vitrées. On lui avait dit que la pièce serait entièrement redécorée, mais il s'arrête, interdit, en voyant le mobilier occupant sa chambre. La simplicité des meubles en bois est exactement ceux que l'on trouve partout dans Bourg Palette, notamment dans la maison de son enfance. 

"Ouais," Vert lâche dans un souffle, s'aventurant dans la pièce jusqu'à poser une main tâtonnante sur le canapé. "Je crois que je vais m'y faire." 

Il se tourne vers son Pokémon, la voit en train de renifler la rampe. « Evoli, tu t'en souviens ? » lui dit-il, l'amenant à lui d'un geste de la main. Quand Vert s'assoit dans le canapé, elle saute finalement sur ses genoux, levant un menton quémandant des caresses. "Ça ressemble beaucoup au labo de Papy, hein ?" continue-t-il, grattant le museau d'Evoli d'une main serviable. "Je me demande si c'est lui qui a conçu cet espace."

Evoli jette un coup d’œil rapide autour d'elle, mais n'a pas l'air de reconnaître la pièce ; elle est bien plus interessée par les potentielles câjoleries de Vert. Ce dernier soupire, cale sa tête sur les coussins contre sa nuque. "Nan," dit-il, "Papy n'aurait jamais fait un truc comme ça." 

–- 

Il reste éveillé pendant toute sa première nuit dans le phare, assis à côté de Pharamp, dont la queue clignote, clignote, clignote. Son nom est Lucy, elle est l'enfant la plus jeune de Phary et un cadeau de la ville d'Oliville. 

Lucy est un Pokémon patient, impassible. L'expression de son museau indique à Vert qu'elle pense que sa présence dans la salle du phare – celle qui envoie les signaux lumieux – est tolérée, mais pas forcément nécessaire. Vert reste quand même ; ils vont devoir travailler ensemble pendant un long moment, lui dit-il, alors ils devraient apprendre à se connaître. Elle acquiesce en inclinant sa tête, mais malgré cela, elle se détourne. 

Evoli parvient à se faire une amie de Lucy plus rapidement que Vert n'a pu, mais Evoli n'est plus aussi jeune qu'elle ne l'était, et elle s'endort contre le flanc de Pharamp. Lucy la soulève et la dépose doucement dans les bras de Vert, et retourne sans bruit sur son perchoir. La pièce est lourde de silence. 

Vert fixe son reflet dans le carreau d'une des fenêtres, s'éclaircissant et s'obscurcissant au rythme de la lumière vacillante. Dans ses pensées, il se replonge dans les dix ans qui se sont écoulés, les personnes de la ville de Jadielle qu'il a connu, les petites choses qu'il a accompli, les adversaires contre lesquels il a gagné et perdu. Il se sent un peu nostalgique, mais il ne parvient pas à se dire que quoi que ce soit de son ancienne vie lui manque. 

Après un long moment, il sort sur l'étroit balcon qui s'enroule autour de la plus haute salle du phare. À l'extérieur, le vent souffle fort et lui apporte la forte odeur de la mer, le calme remous des vagues. Il s'appuie sur la rampe, la silhouette de son corps délicatement dessinée par la chaleureuse lumière qui vacille derrière lui. Face à l'horizon, Il observe les étoiles et les faibles ondulations argentées qui tracent la limite de l'océan. 

"Je suis chez moi." Se murmure-t-il à lui-même. Cette phrase sonne aussi étrange qu'elle l'a toujours été.

–- 

En ville, il y a quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, une fille qui a emmenagé ici après qu'il soit parti. Elle vient le voir deux fois par semaine, la première fois pour lui demander ce dont il a besoin, la deuxième pour lui apporter ses approvisionnements. Il l'invite à l'intérieur pour boire un thé, mais elle ne reste jamais très longtemps – elle est très appréciée en ville, et elle fait de son mieux pour diviser ses journées de façon équitable. 

"Daisy m'a dit de te demander si tu passais chez elle ce samedi," lui dit-elle. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils. "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent en ville ?" 

"Le Bourg Palette n'a besoin que d'une seule personne extrêmement sociable, Feuille." Lui répond-il, baissant la tête rapidement pour éviter son coup de poing imminent. 

Elle le met au courant des derniers événements de la ville, mais il n'y a jamais assez de nouvelles pour garantir qu'il puisse lui servir une seconde tasse de thé. 

"Tout le monde parle de toi, tu sais," lui dit-elle lorsqu'il l'accompagne à la porte. "Je vois toujours des photos de toi dans le journal. Tu es l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de Kanto." 

"Interessée ?" Dit Vert, levant un sourcil gêné, et elle se moque gentiment de lui en riant. 

"Ils m'oublieront assez vite." Reprend-il en haussant les épaules. Et un jour, pour finir, ils oublient. Mais pas Feuille.

–-

La seule autre personne qui passe du temps avec Vert est une des assistantes du Professeur Orme, qui habite chez son grand-père pour l'été, pendant la durée de son stage. Quand elle apprend que le célèbre petit-fils du Professeur vit en périphérie de la ville, elle vient immédiatement lui rendre visite. 

"Je m'appelle Christy." se présente-t-elle lorsque Vert lui ouvre sa porte. Sa poignée de main est ferme et fraîche ; ses yeux d'un bleu profond, exactement la couleur de l'océan dans l'après-midi, et il en conclut aussitôt qu'il l'apprécie. Elle vient le voir plusieurs fois par semaine, un dossier épais toujours logé sous un bras. Elle étale ses recherches sur le sol et travaille, le bouchon de son premier stylo coincé entre les dents, un deuxième stylo calé derrière son oreille. Vert prépare le dîner et ils discutent de sa thèse, de son voyage ajourné de dresseuse Pokémon, de l'époque de Vert en tant que Maître d'Arène, des insignifiants moments de leurs vies, ceux qui n'ont pas l'air de compter, mais qui, lorsqu'ils regardent en arrière, leur font réaliser ce qu'ils ont perdu.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai abandonné," confie-t-elle, son visage éclairé par la lumière d'une bougie, un verre de vin se réchauffant au creux de ses mains. "Professeur Orme me dit que j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au Conseil des Quatre, peut-être même devenir Championne. Je ne le saurai jamais, désormais." 

Vert est assis sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Il se penche pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se tourne vers elle pour la regarder. "Laisse-moi te dire," lui dit-il doucement. "Tu n'as pas manqué grand chose. "

Christy examine son visage. "Tu le penses vraiment ?" 

"Tu fais quelque chose que tu aimes. Tu vois un truc mieux ?" 

La main de Christy cherche celle de Vert, la trouve ; leurs doigts s'emmêlent. "Et toi ?" Demande-t-elle. "C'est ça que tu veux faire ?"

 _Non_ , Vert voudrait lui dire. _Je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais._ Et ensuite, _non_. _Il n'y a rien qui mérite d'être désiré._

"Oui," répond-il.

\-- 

Professeur Orme ne vient lui rendre visite qu'une seule fois.

Vert s'écarte du seuil de la porte d'entrée, et part en direction de la cuisine. « Fais comme chez toi, » dit-il. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Son grand-père attend, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le paillasson, jusqu'à ce que Vert réapparaisse, deux verres d'eau dans les mains. Le Professeur Orme accepte le verre d'un air absent, son regard errant sur les murs, sur les fenêtres. Vert est à côté de lui et boit son eau à longues gorgées, attendant que les yeux du Professeur Orme reviennent sur lui.

"Salut." dit-il. 

Son grand-père semble être pris de court, puis lui lance un sourire. "Ça fait du bien de te revoir chez nous," dit Orme, et Vert peut entendre dans sa voix la fine ligne entre la vérité et le mensonge. Son sourire devient nerveux, cassant. 

"Ça fait du bien d'être rentré," dit Vert, se penchant pour poser son verre sur la table. "Comment ça se passe, au labo ?"

"Bien," murmure Orme, fixant l'océan à travers les vitres de la pièce. "Comment... Ça se passe, ici ? Tu t'habitues ?" 

"Eh bien... Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être dans une arène," répond prudemment, regardant Orme se tourner au dernier mot. "Mais ça fera l'affaire."

Son grand-père le regarde, sa question silencieuse reste en suspens, mais apparaît de manière terriblement évidente. Le sourire de Vert disparaît.

"Je voulais faire ça," dit-il doucement. "Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux bien aller te faire foutre."  

De la peine ternit soudainement le visage de Professeur Orme. "Je n'ai pas... Il n'y a rien de mal à être ici, Vert." Dit-il, et la sincérité dans sa voix marque une pause dans les pensées de Vert.

"Tu devrais venir me rendre visite au labo," le presse son grand-père, dans le silence soudain. "Christy a amené de fascinants nouveaux Pokémon de la région de Johto, tu pourrais–"

Vert secoue la tête. "Papy," murmure-t-il, "J'ai arrêté de jouer à ce petit jeu depuis longtemps. Il serait temps que toi aussi, tu t'arrêtes."

Orme secoue la tête à son tour, alors que Vert lui prend son verre des mains, l'escortant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. "Vert, je–"

"Je suis simplement le gamin dont tu ne voulais pas," murmure Vert. "Et tu sais quoi ? Je te pardonne. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on soit amis." 

Vert s'appuie contre la porte close, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son grand-père battre en retraite, descendant la colline d'un pas traînant. 

–-

"Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu passes la nuit ici juste pour voir Lucy," annonce Vert. Une fois de plus il s'est réveillé en constatant que Christy avait déjà apporté son petit-déjeuner à Lucy. 

Christy se tourne vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, les bras autour du cou de Lucy. "Je l'aime beaucoup," dit-elle. "C'est une fille de Johto, comme moi. C'est pas vrai ?" Continue-t-elle, se blottissant contre Pharamp, qui lui répond par un gazouillis satisfait. 

Vert ramasse une assiette sale déposée sur le sol, puis tend une brosse à Christy. Elle l'accepte avec un sourire et commence à peigner des étincelles hors de la fourrure de Lucy. "Argent est de Johto aussi, non ?" demande Vert. "Tu le connais ?" 

La brosse s'échappe des mains de Christy, mais elle parvient à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. "–Tu connais Argent ?"

"Oui," répond Vert en levant un sourcil étonné. "Il dirige mon ancienne arène, maintenant."

"Il–" Christy cligne des yeux. "On se connaissait lorsqu'on était enfants – c'est comme ça que j'ai connu le Professeur Orme." Christy se relève. Elle regarde Vert, mais elle a clairement la tête ailleurs. "Où est-ce que tu m'as dit qu'il vivait ?"

"L'arène de la ville de Jadielle," dit Vert, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir amusé ou consterné par l'intensité de l'expression de Christy. "Mais il n'est sûrement pas réveillé à l'heure qu'il est."

Christy lui lance un regard dérouté. Vert soupire et la suit dans les escaliers, l'assiette sale toujours dans ses mains.

–- 

Il garde ces anciens horaires, la routine qu'il avait quand il était Maître d'Arène, à part pour, évidemment, quelques nécessaires petites exceptions. 

Il se lève avant l'aube, prend soin de Lucy après sa longue et dure nuit de travail, puis réveille Evoli en l'appâtant avec des morceaux de petit-déjeuner. Après s'être tous deux nourris et habillés, prêts pour la journée à venir, ils descendent la colline du phare, le long du chemin étroit construit en bord de falaise, et marchent sur la plage en contrebas. 

À l'aube, tout est coloré dans d'intenses nuances de gris. Il n'y a personne vivant dans cette partie de la côte : tout le monde préfère rester sur les plages moins dangereuses, celles qui longent la ville. La côte où se trouve le phare est parsemée de roches volcaniques dentelées, et les vagues s'écrasant sur la plage sont trop puissantes pour que quiconque puisse y nager en sécurité. 

Palette est une ville du Sud, pourtant, l'océan y est si glacé que l'eau donne la sensation qu'elle pourrait couper la peau jusqu'à l'os. Il a fallu de longues années à Vert, étant enfant, pour développer une certaine résistance à cette sensation, et maintenant il passe des mois à retrouver cette endurance qu'il a perdu. Il enlève ses chaussures, remonte le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et commence à patauger dans les vagues. Les traces de ses pas forment une ligne filée à travers la plage pendant qu'il joue un loup bon-enfant avec les vagues, dedans, dehors.

Ses autres Pokémon aiment se promener bien plus haut, ou bien plus loin sur la plage, presque hors de portée de voix. Evoli, sa constante et unique compagne, saute et l'éclabousse, sa fourrure bien trop chaude pour craindre le froid. Elle sort de l'eau pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard, poussant des cris joyeux quasiment noyés par le rugissement de l'océan. De temps en temps, Vert se fait du souci pour elle lorsqu'il la perd de vue au détour des rochers, mais il finit par faire confiance à ses capacités. 

Il amène parfois une balle avec lui et la lance dans l'eau pour qu'Evoli puisse aller la chercher dans les vagues ; parfois il emmène un complément de son petit-déjeuner, ou un livre. Mais en général, il enfonce ses mains vides dans ses poches et marche jusqu'à ce que ses mollets soient engourdis.

Chaque jour, il se rend compte qu'il peut aller de plus en plus loin, qu'il peut rester de plus en plus longtemps sur la plage. Passés deux mois, il est interloqué en apercevant son propre visage dans le reflet des vitres de la salle principale du phare qu'il est en train de laver. Son nez est parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ses yeux vert embrasés sous des mèches de cheveux qui ont beaucoup poussés, assez pour qu'il puisse nouer ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval, et ses épaules sont nues, dorées par le soleil. 

"Pas mal", se dit-il à voix haute. Il se tourne vers Evoli. "Tu trouves pas ?" 

"Voli," répond-elle, se frottant à ses chevilles. 

– 

Il est debout sur le haut balcon du phare avec Christy, tard dans une nuit au milieu de l'été. Elle se tourne vers lui, la lumière du phare se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus océan et il l'embrasse et l'embrasse, ferme les yeux lorsque sa bouche s'ouvre sous la sienne. 

Les mains de Vert s'enroulent dans son dos pour l'amener contre lui, leur baiser s'intensifiant jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Christy devienne faible et que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de Vert. Sa bouche se déplace sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou, mordillant jusque sur sa clavicule lorsqu'il enlève la veste de ses épaules. 

Ses doigts se glissent sous son t-shirt au moment où elle appuie ses hanches contre les siennes. "Argent," souffle-t-elle, et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Ils deviennent immobiles, se fixant l'un l'autre pendant un instant, quand Vert éclate de rire. 

Il s'écarte d'elle en s'ébrouant. Ses mains s'éloignent de sa taille et il en pose une, maladroitement, sur la balustrade. "Pardon," murmure Christy, rougissant si profondément que même ses épaules en deviennent roses. 

Vert secoue la tête. "T'inquiète pas," dit-il. "C'est pour ça que tu es venue moins souvent, ces derniers temps ?" 

Christy opine de la tête, le visage tourné vers le sol du balcon. Le sourire s'efface du visage de Vert, et il soupire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, puis baisse la tête pour toquer gentiment contre la sienne. "La première fille qui me plaît depuis plus d'un an," dit-il à l'océan, sur le ton de la conversation. "Et je la perds à cause d'Argent." 

"Argent n'est pas méchant," proteste Christy. 

"Argent est un mec bien," dit Vert, "Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un contre lequel j'aurais pensé devoir battre." Il lâche un petit rire faible. "Bon bah," murmure-t-il, "On trouve des rivaux partout." 

–- 

Christy part quelques semaines après cette discussion. Elle passe une dernière fois lui dire au revoir, lui disant qu'elle reviendra au printemps pour finir ses recherches. 

"Bon voyage, prends soin de toi," lui dit Vert en l'enlaçant. "Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?"

Vert la suit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au-delà de la colline, puis rentre à l'intérieur. Il sent qu'à cet instant, il devrait penser à quelque chose de banal – par exemple à comme tout allait être beaucoup plus silencieux sans elle, ou à quel point elle allait lui manquer – mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il a toujours su qu'elle allait partir.

–-

Feuille vient le voir quelques jours plus tard, deux milkshakes dans les mains. « Allons dehors. » propose-t-elle. Vert prend le gobelet qu'elle lui tend et il l'amène sur le sentier poussiéreux à flanc de falaise. Feuille donne des petits coups de pied sur les pierres égarées du chemin pendant leur descente, la paille de son milkshake serrée entre les lèvres. 

"Donc Christy est partie," commence Feuille. 

Vert détourne son le regard pour le fixer sur l'océan qu'il aperçoit au loin. "Ouais." 

Elle le regarde pendant un moment. "Bah, je suis toujours là, moi." dit-elle. "Alors t'en fais pas."

Feuille remplit la conversation avec des bavardages : les techniques de massage que Daisy lui apprend, les villes qu'elle a visitées en effectuant des tâches pour le Professeur Orme, les blagues nulles qu'elle lui raconte, jusqu'à ce que Vert se sente obligé d'intervenir dans la conversation, au moins pour réduire les dommages. Ils se retrouvent à échanger différentes histoires, tant et tant que ses côtes lui font mal à force de rire et qu'ils en ont fini de boire leurs milkshakes.

Quand ils arrivent à la fin du sentier, Feuille l'arrête avant qu'ils ne rebroussent chemin. "Donne-moi ton portable." dit-elle.

"Quoi ?" 

"Allez, donne-le moi." répète-t-elle, l'arrachant de sa ceinture et ajoutant son propre numéro de téléphone dans le répertoire. Alors qu'elle le lui rend, elle dit : "Tu sais... Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis toujours dans les parages."

Vert est muet en reprenant son portable. Son silence dure si longtemps que Christy se retourne lentement en se mordillant la lèvre, mais Vert relève la tête et lui offre un petit sourire. "Hé," lui dit-il. "Merci."

Elle lui répond par un sourire soulagé. 

"Mais si jamais tu donnes mon numéro à tout le monde comme ma sœur l'a fait," dit-il, "Je vais vraiment te faire du mal."

"Je ne ferai jamais–"

"Sérieusement." 

Elle rit, passe le bras autour de ses épaules. « Avec moi, ton secret est en sécurité. » dit-elle. 

– 

Une tempête est venue pendant la nuit. Le matin s'amène, plus morne encore que d'habitude, l'air chargé et lourd avec la promesse de plus de pluie dans la journée. 

Evoli agit de manière différente ce matin, aussi. Elle trottine loin devant lui, le poil soyeux de sa queue retenue hors de l'eau. Vert garde un œil sur elle alors qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus, mais il s'arrête de temps à autre pour ramasser des morceaux de bois flottant disséminés sur la plage, avant de violemment les rejeter dans les vagues. 

La tempête est la première d'une longue série, pense-t-il, puisque l'été se finit et que la saison des pluies commence. Bientôt, le phare sera d'une bien plus grande importance, guidant les bateaux qui, bringuebalés par les tempêtes, pourront suivre la lumière du phare, hors du danger de l'océan. Il devra probablement passer un peu plus de nuits à veiller avec Lucy, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, mais, dans l'ensemble, rien n'allait changer. 

Soudain, Evoli s'immobilise, et Vert lève les yeux vers elle. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se met à courir, poussant un cri _perçant_ , un son que Vert n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de dix ans, et met longtemps à réaliser qu'il s'est mis à courir derrière elle. 

Quand il la rattrape, ses pieds nus martelant le sable humide, il aperçoit une forme grise qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur cette plage. Il accélère sa course. La forme inconnue prend un aspect familier – c'est un Pokémon. Un Pokémon et un humain. Un Lokhlass, et un homme étendu sur son dos, inerte. Vert respire difficilement alors qu'il vole pratiquement à travers la plage, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir une veste rouge en lambeaux, et là, son cœur rate un battement, comme s'il s'arrêtait de battre. 

Vert arrive finalement jusqu'à lui, dérapant sur ses genoux sur le sable et le fait rouler sur son dos, pressant son oreille contre la bouche de l'homme pour entendre un quelconque souffle. Quand il l'entend, faiblement, il recule dans un sursaut, pour vérifier si cette respiration n'était pas une hallucination. 

Mais c'est bien vrai. Sa casquette n'est plus là, son visage a gagné treize ans de plus, des rides qui n'étaient pas là, avant, flétrissent sa peau, mais il est réel. 

Vert le soulève dans ses bras, il est froid et amorphe, mais indéniablement vivant, et il le serre contre lui. Lorsqu'Evoli le rattrape enfin, il s'enroule autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rouge, respirant l'écrasante odeur de l'océan, prenant de longues gorgées d'air jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente dissoudre dans celle-ci.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED working on the translation, I got really emotional at some point because the writing style was very soft and nice.


End file.
